


I Gave You All of Me And Then You Left

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stripper!AU, famous!Liam, famous!harry, famous!niall, stripper!Louis, stripper!Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were in love once. Well, Louis liked to believe so. It was before Harry went and auditioned for the X-Factor. But, Louis doesn't like to think about that. He doesn't like to think about how he gave Harry his virginity that night and then woke up alone the next morning, and than never heard from the curly haired man again. So, Louis doesn't think about it. He moved on. He's now a stripper, trying to get by. It might not be the best job but he enjoys every second of it. Along with that, he is with his best mate, Zayn. So really, what more could he ask for? Well, that is until a certain curly haired boy band member walks in the club doors with his two mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gave You All of Me And Then You Left

The deep bass rumbled through his body, setting a rhythm that his hips swung to. His slender hand slowly slid up the golden skin of his side, caressing the soft skin. His caramel brown fringe fell in front of his glassy, cerulean blue eyes. His mind was held no coherent thoughts, only able to concentrate on nothing but the music. 

“Lou! You whore! The club doesn’t open for another hour. What’re you doing?” A voice shouted over the music, breaking the blue eyed boy out of his trance. Looking down at his black haired friend, Louis shrugged, gesturing for the DJ to stop the music. 

“Just getting ready Zayn.” He said, gracefully hopping off the stage. He stood in front of his taller friend as his eyes scanned Louis’ scantily clad body. 

“Damn Lou. Pulling out all the stops tonight, are ya?” Zayn whistled, taking in the metallic gold, cheekies Louis had on. Louis grinned and gave a little spin.

“What can I say? I plan on getting some big tippers tonight.” He winked, setting a hand on his hip. Zayn raised an eyebrow in question.

“What do you mean big tippers?”

“You haven’t heard Zaynie?! Some kind of boy band is in town and I guess plan on hitting up the clubs tonight. Now, when I hear band, I see big dollar signs if you know what I mean, babe.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows, bumping Zayn with his hip. Zayn just rolled his eyes.

“You’re insufferable.” Zayn groaned, beginning to walk away. Louis just squealed and jumped on his back.

“And yet you live in the same flat with me!” Louis crowed, wrapping his dainty arms loosely around his friend’s neck, along with his shapely thighs around the slender boy’s hips. Zayn grunted and hooked his hands under Louis’ legs. 

“Unfortunately.” Zayn grumbled, continuing to walk backstage. Louis gasped and squeezed his legs tighter around his friend. 

-0-

A few hours later, the club was in full swing; the bass was pumping, the lights were swirling, people were on the dance floor grinding and there were some opening acts already on the poles. Zayn and Louis were back in their own lounge room, relaxing and occasionally stretching. 

“Hey Lou, did you ever find out who that band is, that is coming?” Zayn asked, looking over at his friend curiously. The boy in question just shrugged.

“No, never got around to it. Don’t particularly care honestly. The club’s packed more than usual, meaning more money.” Louis stated, checking out his hair in the mirror, pouting slightly when he noticed that it was really working in his favor.

“True, true.” Zayn agreed, watching his friend amusedly. 

“Zayn! My hair’s not working!” Louis complained after spending a couple of minutes trying to fix it. Zayn chuckled, calling him over. Louis immediately sat between the dark haired man’s legs on the floor. Zayn quickly went to work, twisting Louis’ hair, this way and that. Soon enough, his hair was done and Louis bounded over to the mirror excitedly. Admiring Zayn’s work, he quickly jumped onto the man and wrapped around him like an octopus. 

“Thank you Zayn! It look lovely.” Louis crowed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Zayn’s neck, causing the man to laugh and try to pull away. Louis, however, didn’t relent, simply clinging onto Zayn tighter.

“Thanks, Lou. Now c’mon! We’ve gotta go or else I won’t make it on the poles in time.” Zayn said, standing up quickly causing the cinnamon haired boy to fall to the floor on his bum.

“Hey! You’re damaging precious merchandise here!” Louis shouted, standing up and gently rubbing his bum. Zayn simply rolled his eyes.

“Oh, hush up, Lou. You’re perfectly fine. Let’s go.” Zayn said, grabbing Louis’ wrist and tugging him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo. New story. ;) haha. And it's not an omega or hybrid story. That's a shock. Well, tell me what you think! hope you enjoy!


End file.
